Serenity
by Tsukiko Rain
Summary: Shion x Allen and a chaos stalker. My coauthor is my wonderful friend, Sapphire Dragon. I pulled up the rating because Jr. has a bad mouth. XD
1. Silence

Disclaimer: Out of everything covered in this story, the only thing I DO own is the character Syeira. My friend Emily obviously owns herself, and her inclusion is a small amount of comic relief, though I'm sure chaos would murder me if he were real.

I'm not sure right now which way this will turn, so… I can't really give a summary. I likely won't change this intro even when I'm done writing. Excuse my oddness for typing the intro prior to the actual story, especially since I have no idea how this will go. It'll have a little Shion x Allen, just because it's a match with some ground in the game already (on Allen's part) and because there aren't really that many out there, believe it or not. I went looking. Of course, I may just be looking in the wrong places, but oh well. I'm going to need to do some notes to self first… Outline, if you will. Don't inquire about the Syeira and Emily characters if they don't appear yet... They'll show up at some point, at the request of Emily. What have I gotten myself into...? shakes head

Shion x Allen

Emily x chaos (at least in the mind of Emily…)

chaos fan club (started by Emily)

Further notes may be added as necessary. Please proceed to chapter one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Silence**

_She was gathered up in his arms. She seemed warm, comfortable, and happy. Such things were always his duty. To keep Shion happy… That was all that mattered now, wasn't it? That was…_

…It was but a wish…

Allen was snapped back into reality by a curious tap on the shoulder. He always disliked being pulled from his deeper thoughts. Those thoughts… those possibilities of the future… They kept him happy. In these thoughts, all the worries he had for her safety could fade. There was always this crawling feeling in the back of his mind, though, because he could never entirely forget that it wasn't at all real.

"Allen? Are you okay? You seem a little… distracted."

He knew the voice well, but still turned to face the girl and respond. She was still only the slightest bit taller than he while he sat.

MOMO stood with her hands folded behind her back, a quizzical look across her face. She was so innocent… One can only hope that she never sees the horror of hidden emotions.

Allen shook his head as he realized she was still waiting for his answer.

"No, MOMO, I'm fine."

MOMO turned her head to the side slightly, as if to indicate even more confusion and, possibly, disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Allen said as he stood, stretching his limbs a bit. "Does this mean dinner's ready?"

"Yes. Shion's going to start serving soon, so you should hurry!"

It's amazing to think that such a small child was so valuable as to influence so many organizations. But that story was yet another headache to be avoided. Right now, Shion took priority. Or… her food, rather.

Allen smiled slightly as MOMO retreated down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food wasn't curry, surprisingly enough. It was something involving rice, however, though he couldn't quite tell what.

_I need to get myself through this..._

Allen sat in thought with a fork full of rice halfway to his mouth. Everyone else had finished long ago, but Allen couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the food set before him.

_Well, why can't I get over her? I guess, because... she's kind... she's smart, pretty... and doesn't give a darn about how I feel - agh!_

He frowned as he looked to the rice that had fallen to the table.

_"Chief, I..."_

"You what?"

Allen looked up to Shion in surprise. "It's nothing, Chief!" he exclaimed, though he _could _feel himself go a bit red in the face.

_I definitely have to be more careful about my thoughts! Not that... not that she'd notice much, anyway... But did I really say that aloud?_

Allen's expression changed back from surprise to sad thought.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen. Is that okay?"

_Well..._

"Of course it is, Chief... if there was anything to say, it would be, that is."

"Oh.."

_Was that... disappointment? Could she actually want to hear me out? I doubt it... she never wants to hear me out... I should say something. I should tell her... Even if she doesn't care, at least I can put it simply enough for her to notice! I have to make her notice... Even if she doesn't care. Even if..._

"Allen, are you going to eat that? I'll take it if you won't."

"Don't take it!" He was surprised at his own outburst. "I-I'm sorry, Chief. Too much stress. Sorry..."

Shion moved a bit from the table, a bit confused. "Well, Allen, if you don't want to talk to me, then at least share your opinions with someone you trust. It might make you feel a bit better," she said quietly, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. With this, Shion walked away and back toward the kitchen.

"No, Chief, thats - !" Allen called out in vain as she disappeared through the door. "That's not... what I meant to imply..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first fanfiction that I have allowed any other than friends to see... (I happen to think that I can't write well) Please be nice if you review! 


	2. Hope

The Emily-stalks-chaos-to-no-end chapter. Or is it the other way around? Or does it switch? It's either the 3:24 am brain fog that's getting to me or the huge amounts of Gatorade and cold tea...

See disclaimer in Chapter One.

-

**Chapter Two: Hope**

_There he is again. We've got to have something in common to end up in the same places so often. Heh..._

The girl grinned a bit. _He's cute, too._

"Ah!"

She pulled herself back around the corner as the boy glanced in her direction. _It'd be so HORRIBLE if he noticed me staring! Come on, Emily, act calm... Calm... Calm in the face of extreme bishie-ness... Nyeh!_

"Hello."

His voice was calm, despite her obvious panic. He smiled a little, in a comforting way, with his hands held behind his back and his weight shifted to his right.

"Uhm.. hi! (I guess...)"

"I noticed that you were in all the same places as me. I apologize for approaching you, but I was a little curious."

Emily shook her head, still quite nervous. "No, no! It was entirely accidental, I swear! I'm not a creepy stalker-lady. I just have odd tastes when it comes to window-shopping."

_Oh, yeah, RIGHT! You know you were following him... In the back of your mind, you KNEW! ... ... ... ... But he _is_ cute..._

"chaos."

Emily pulled herself from thought. "Hm?"

"My name is chaos. What's yours?"

"Emily. Nice to meet you, chaos."

_What a weird name... But then again, the name does suit him. Odd name for an odd appearance for an odd person..._

"What brings you to Kukai, Emily?"

"Vector. Third Division representation - but don't get the wrong idea!" she grinned. "I'm only a lowly intern. A small, lowly, minion-ish intern." _I hope I'm not red in the face..._

"A 'minion-ish intern'?" his smile widened the slightest bit.

_Doesn't laugh much, does he? Mysterious... what a great quality!_

"It was nice talking to you, Emily." He spoke softly, raising a hand as he turned to walk away. _Eek! Certainly a nice conversation with teh bishie-ness! Ah... hey!_

"Umm... chaos...?"

"Hm?"

"Ah... never mind," Emily grinned. "Bye!" She took off, running.

_Why am I running? This was a perfect opportunity to get involved with someone, but... Argh! I'm going to end up following him again, aren't I? Maybe I should make a fan club... If I can figure where he's from, then... What am I thinking! I'm so creepy..._

-

_She is certainly strange, I'll give her that. _chaos shook his head at the thought, then turned back to his wanderings.

Truthfully, he didn't know what he was looking for, if anything. There was just something a bit calming about wandering the streets among the shoppers. They were all so happy. Children grasped the fingers of their parents, staring into the windows that hold what they wish for in this moment.

_Peaceful..._

-

No good, I know. If you ever read this story again, I won't be offended at all if you skip this chapter entirely. Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired... I wanna sleep...


	3. Pain

See disclaimer in Chapter One... as usual.

This one could be better titled "Allen's monologue"...

-

**Chapter Three: Pain**

"There is a 97.864 percent chance that you are lying."

"Oh, shut up, KOS-MOS."

_Of _course _I'm lying! If I didn't lie, then... well... I just have to say that nothing's wrong! To admit that I'm bothered would be to admit... that I..._

KOS-MOS, being at a complete loss for words (especially after having been told to 'shut up'), turned and began to calmly walk toward the maintenance lab. Whatever was bothering Allen was certainly none of her concern, unless it should become apparent that such a thing would conflict with her protection of Vector employees. Should Allen come to harm due to his thoughts, then he would certainly have to admit them.

"I have wasted thirty-four seconds contemplating this topic," KOS-MOS said to herself.

-

Allen sat in a corner of the AGWS hangar on the Elsa, accompanied only by one bottle of cider. He couldn't bring himself to drink, especially if the Chief were to happen across him. That didn't really mattter, though, since the only way she would find him would be if she took a nice walk around the hangar on her way to KOS-MOS. Not very likely.

He took another sip of cider. This stuff was quite nice. It was packaged like wine would be, but it was more like soda pop than anything else. It was something close to fizzy fruit juice...

One small drop of water escaped his eye and rushed to rest on his chin.

"Well," he mumbled to himself, "if I could say something to her, what would I say?"

He paused a minute to think this over. It was a very delicate question, really.

"Maybe, if I figure this out, then I..." He paused. "Chief, when we came out of the Encephalon, I felt as if I'd fall over and die. We had all been in a state of panic near the end, and I couldn't help but worry. I couldn't help my outburst, because I was so happy... I was happy we'd all come out okay. I was happy... that you had come out okay... I only wish it had meant something to you."

_It did mean something, Allen! _Shion leaned back against the wall outside the open door. She could only see a little of him, being that he was across the room, but his voice carried fairly well.

"I try to be there," he took another sip of the cider, "but it's hard to do! You put yourself in those positions so often that worry has become routine. Don't you have any idea how I feel, Chief!"

_Allen... I didn't... no. I never notice, do I? I'm too caught up in my work._

Allen calmed his voice, lowering it to just above a whisper. "I love you, Chief... I wish you knew that."

"Allen..." Shion stepped into the room.

"Ch-Chief!"

Shion walked toward the back corner, smiling.

"Chief, you didn't - I mean, did you hear...?"

She let a false confusion spread across her face. "Hear what, Allen? Ziggy said he'd seen you come in here. KOS-MOS can't fully maintain herself, you know!"

"O-Oh... Is it that late already? I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit distracted..." Allen stood and scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit. "I'm good for maintenance if you are."

"Good." Shion smiled.

-

I know, it's just as bad as the last one. x.x Sorry! I'll try to continue it later, but I'm hungry.


	4. Fear

Sorry about the condition of this story. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

It's called 'Fear' because chaos should be scared and run away... x.x Well, that and something else. But you'll find that out in a minute. 3

See disclaimer in Chapter One...

Sorry for the lack of updates, by the way. I've been really lazy lately. Maybe I'll get in shape when school starts.

...Probably not.

Allen makes a move, people!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Fear**

"Elsa, eh?" Emily walked down the road with a relatively large grin across her face.

It hadn't taken much effort to find the boy again. He doesn't exactly blend in well. After all, how many cute, silver-haired boys does one come across?

Suddenly, a loud, nearly indescribable noise rang through the hangar, accompanied by a brief yell.

"Gah!"

Emily sat up carefully, minding the pole that sat insolently in front of her. If it weren't an inanimate object, she would have sworn it was laughing. She stood and kicked it absentmindedly, immediately regretting the action.

...She'd never be able to stalk him at this rate...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that should do it! How do you feel, KOS-MOS?"

"Umm... Chief, is something wrong?"

Shion looked at Allen with surprise on her face. "Of course not! What in the world would make you think that?"

Allen narrowed his eyes. "Because KOS-MOS isn't awake."

The scientist didn't bother to turn and check; instead, she simply maintained a fake smile. "Is... is that so?"

"You're not okay. You're _not_... okay..."

"Allen..."

Shion turned to Allen, the smile nearly disappearing from her face. That was such an... 'un-Allen' thing to say. The timid Allen would never assert himself like that. ...No matter. There's no reason to bring up painful subjects. Instead, she reinforced her spurious smile and said "It's nothing", emphasizing her stubbornness on the issue. She could never say it. He'd take it the wrong way... Things would go back to normal soon, right?

Ri--

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a very warm, close presence. It took more than a moment for her to register that this warm feeling was _Allen_. That this Allen who would never assert himself, who never seemed to have the courage to get into anything dangerous, was _hugging _her, and he _had _just broken through those walls of expectation just to let one emotion through.

"You really _did _hear it, didn't you..."

Shion didn't move. She didn't know what to think or feel.

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be trying to spare my feelings." Allen's grip on his superior loosened a little. "You'd have probably reacted, somehow. Pulled away for sure."

He leaned over just a little; Shion could feel traces of his breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry for this, and I'm sorry for being stupid."

With that, he was gone. He had left the room as quickly as he could, leaving only a damp shoulder and remnants of a whisper in the mind of a stunned woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am soooooo sorry for being a lazy bum! And thankies to everyone who has read any of this, and more thankies to the reviewer people (though there are very few of you). XD


	5. Uncertainty

I creep myself out sometimes.

Go read the disclaimer if you haven't already.

...If you're at chapter five, though, there's no reason for not having seen it by now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Uncertainty**

_That was _stupid_! I never should have done that! I should have kept my distance, kept my big mouth shut, and maybe, just _maybe_, there would be a chance of things going on as they were. Only working with the most important person is _much _better than losing them altogether! I should have thought this through. I could have convinced myself that..._

Allen couldn't help running. He had a tendency to want to escape embarrassing situations, and this one... This one was the ruler of all embarrassing scenarios. It was the King, the Queen, and the whole court. All the other scenarios were mice in the castle kitchen in comparison. But the power of the moment... Just... What he _felt_... What he _did_... It was enough to make a grown man cry.

Unfortunately, Allen was that grown man.

He escaped into one of the cabins, suddenly wishing that he could slam the automatic doors, but he settled for completely fortifying himself in the room. He locked all the doors and piled whatever he could find in front of them. It wouldn't stop the doors from being opened, but it would at least be inconvenient for whoever wanted to actually walk into the room.

The simple barricade done, Allen found himself collapsed on one of the beds. He didn't want to think about anything. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to be bothered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's done _what_?"

Shion stood sheepishly in the doorway. If things were normal, she probably would have forced her way in and given Allen a good talking to about the whole situation, and how running away hadn't solved a thing. However, since things were very obviously _not_ normal, she had no other choice but to seek help. This help happened to come in the form of a red-haired disaster waiting to happen.

All things considered, Allen would likely react better to the bomb named Jr. than to Shion.

Jr. wasn't a disaster by nature. In fact, he was a very caring person. However, he did, on occasion, deal with situations in very unique ways. Usually, those ways were more _reckless_ than anything.

"Right, right. You can do whatever you want. I'll get him out of there." Jr. grinned.

_This is going to be really, really fun._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding was still very much present in Emily's head. That brief encounter with the pole had really done a number on her brain. She sincerely hoped that her brain wouldn't burst like a balloon would under similar circumstaces. That particular balloon, of course, would have to be inside a skull for those circumstances to be even remotely similar, but that wasn't really the point.

...Even then, it might not pop.

...That just ruined her analogy.

Emily shook the thought from her mind as she crept along a wall within the Elsa. Hopefully no one would kick her out; she wasn't really supposed to be wandering around like this...

Nevertheless, she continued to creep about, still looking for that irresistable head of silver hair.

_For some reason, _she thought, _I can clearly imagine chaos with wings..._

She grinned evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm?"

Of everything that existed in the universe, there were very few things that MOMO considered impossible to see or experience. Today must have been a very lucky (or unlucky) day, because one of the things MOMO never expected to see was a girl in a ninja costume. Not only that, but it was a girl in a ninja costume who was clearly trying to be stealthy while progressing down the hallway.

The young Realian watched the ninja retreat in the other direction.

"Ziggy, did you...?"

"No."

Perhaps it's better to forget when things like this happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I recently got a shirt that says "Caffeine Rules" on the front.

...Hmm...

...Caffeine...? Sleep...? None of the above...?

I think I'll start the next chapter before I sleep. 3


	6. Confusion

Read my disclaimer in Chapter One, darnit.

(I'm sleeeeeepppyyyyy...)

Oh! BEWARE! This is the first chapter with curse words in it! (It's Jr.; what do you expect?)

Okay, I'm done warning you. What you read is your fault.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

"Shit. How the hell did he get that in there?"

Jr. scratched the top of his head as he looked through the doorway.

He had finally gotten the lock open from the outside, but he opened the door to something even worse.

"I didn't even notice it missing..."

Jr. looked back through the doorway at Shion's AGWS. "The only thing we can do is find a way to move it... which isn't really so easy. Damn."

Shion just stared blankly through the doorway. Allen must really not want to see anyone...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I don't know how you managed to get in, but I am _not _in the mood to talk."

chaos smiled softly. "It won't solve anything if you stay in here."

"I don't care!" a muffled voice yelled through the pillow. "I can't face her!"

"You'll have to, sometime. It's better to renew your friendship now than to leave it to deteriorate."

Allen sighed heavily. He wasn't ready to talk to Shion. Not yet... Not for a while. Is it possible to get a transfer without coming in contact with your direct superior? It probably wasn't. But still... This isn't something people get over so easily. No one looks forward to rejection...

"It'll all work out. You'll see," chaos said softly, the smile still adorning his face.

Allen didn't respond; he didn't move from his position on the bed, so he didn't hear how chaos left, though the silence told him the boy was gone.

Despite the comforting words, Allen was still left to wonder how Shion felt. He wasn't around long enough to gather a reaction, though, if the voices outside were any indication, she didn't want to face him alone. It probably felt more comfortable to have company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it being so short, but I didn't want to delay this segment. I mean, it's an AGWS shoved into a door!


	7. Surprise

As a wonderful little note, the end of this chapter... well, the part that's almost the end, but not quite... is dedicated to KOS-MOS rox for being such a loyal, patient reader. You make up the vast majority of our reviews! It's four in the morning, so Sapphire's prolly asleep (heck, I'd be scared if she wasn't...), but I'm sure she's thankful as well. Hey! I guess that means I'll be writing this chapter with no help or inspiration! This could get dangerous... XD

If you haven't read the disclaimer by now, I'm _scared_.

Don't blame me for bad early morning grammar.

Oh, I'm also considering writing some other fics. Other than original stuff, ShionxAllen (Namely this fic and Toast) is all I've been writing lately. Any suggestions for what else I (or we, because Sapphire Dragon is oh-so-wonderful) could do? Other games could work as well. My game library is pretty good. XD I'll agree to anything that doesn't gross me out. (Like, on the level of MatthewsxAnybody XDXDXD) I will admit that my fic-writing will slow when school starts and I am once again flooded with Calculus homework. Then again... I have four classes with my coauthor! FOUR! OUT OF SEVEN! Who woulda guessed? Of course, I know nothing about our Statistics teacher. There are rumors of horror... But I do know our Env Sci teacher, and our Sociology teacher (I've had them both before), and I hear that our English teacher's pretty cool... Too bad all of those (except Sociology) are AP classes. XD We're going to die, I swear. I'm more likely to be drowned in Calculus C homework, though. If I drown in math work, you can bet I won't be writing fics!

Oh, my. I've ranted far too long. On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Surprise**

"Hmm..." Jr. looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose we're just going to have to hit it until it shifts."

Shion glanced over at the boy. "Hit it?"

Jr. pulled out his guns with a grin on his face. "Yep. Hit it." _These pack more of a punch than you'd ever expect. _His grin got wider. He knew this was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I FOUND YOU!"

"Hm?" chaos barely had a chance to turn when he was hit with a flying ball of flesh. Not just any flesh, either. He grunted a little from the impact as he fell to the floor.

"You don't know how long it took me to figure out where you went to..." The girl shifted, trying to find a comforable spot on chaos's chest.

"Um..." She was even crazier than he'd thought! "You're kind of... heavy..."

Emily just sighed, having either not heard him or not cared.

"Emily!"

The girl's eyes shot open as she heard the yell echo through the halls of the Elsa.

"What in the world are you doing this time?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Jr. had done most of the work, Shion was the first to enter the room. She didn't do it especially enthusiastically, either. The scientist simply walked in, calm and collected as ever, and planted her feet in front of Allen's bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" There was a slightly harsh tone in her voice that she hadn't really intended, but Allen kind of deserved it.

"C-Chief..." he looked up at her from the bed with an expression of slight surprise. Was it really that amazing that she had come after him? _No._ Something whispered in the back of his mind. She would do the same for anyone in the department, the company... No, anyone at all. Allen's eyes softened, and he rested his face in the pillow once more. "I'm sorry," came the muffled reply, though it didn't answer her question at all.

"You didn't answer me," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "You go through all that, and all you do is run away!"

Allen winced. He should have known that all this was coming.

"You run away without even waiting for a response!"

_Yeah, that's what I did all right._

"Am I really that scary?"

Allen looked back up quickly, his gaze locked on Shion's eyes, looking for some hint of a joke, but... he didn't find one. She was serious. She seriously thought that he found her intimidating... Well, in a way, he did, but... Not like this. Not how she meant.

"Well?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jr. edged out of the room. Shion sounded really ticked off. That was _definitely_ something to keep out of. Jr. scratched the back of his head. _Sorry, Allen. I'd help you, but... _He glanced back at the cabin door.

"Shion's damn scary when she's upset..."

It was that idiot's fault for wanting to get involved with her, anyway. _Nothing to do with me..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course you're not scary, Chief..."

"Then why in the world would you run away without waiting for a reaction!"

Allen muttered something that Shion couldn't quite hear. Her expression softened. "What was that?"

"...Embarrassment."

_Oh. _Well that made sense, kind of. Shion sat down on the bed next to her emotionally fragile coworker.

"You don't want to see me as anything other than your subordinate."

Shion turned to look at him, but his face was still buried in the pillow.

"Allen... sit up and talk to me like a normal person." It hadn't come out sounding like an order. Good... Shion was never very good at controlling her tone of voice. It was... what it was.

He sat up slowly and without complaint. His eyes were slightly red and seemed a bit more empty than usual.

_What have I... what have I done to him all this time?_

"That was the conclusion I came to long ago. I'd be lying if I said that I don't still believe it."

_If I hadn't been so dense..._

"So you can just forget it all. Let things go back to normal. I'll try to control myself better, this time."

_But this may be the time to fix all of it!_

Without stopping to think, Shion held her hands to the sides of Allen's face. She wore a stern expression. "You never let me _respond_."

She leaned forward and pulled her startled coworker the rest of the way, drawing him into a soft, simple kiss.

As she pulled away, she kept her hands on his cheeks and looked into Allen's eyes for some sort of relief or acceptance. Instead, he only looked confused. This kind of thing happens when all you believe about another person is tossed in the garbage. Shion let her hands fall.

"Let other people think for once, before you assume things, okay?" She stood slowly, giving one last glance to the stunned man as she left the room. He really looked like he needed time alone now more than ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pity. That's what it has to be. She'd comfort anyone; that's one of the traits I'm fond of. I didn't think she'd go this far with it, but... I guess it's not beyond her. She wants me back to normal. I... kind of want that, too, but... I'm not so sure that I _can _go back to normal. It's difficult living without knowing. It's harder facing rejection every day. It's even worse when the other person will do anything to comfort you._

_...I shouldn't have stayed. Maybe I can convince someone to grant me a transfer, but I can't stay here._

Allen did what he did best at times like these.

He ran.

And this time, he wasn't going to hide in a place where he could be found. Last time... he'd wanted people to come. He'd needed the comfort. Now he just wanted to escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhhh! So depressing. Sometimes I think I make Allen out to be worse than he actually is. More of a wimp, I mean. But somehow, this is just how I see it happening. The poor guy has been neglected for so long, and suddenly there's a glimmer of hope... But he isn't really willing to believe it just yet. So he gets to run some more. Ignore how I make him look; I really do like the guy. If I didn't, why in the world would I write ShionxAllen fanfiction? XD

Don't kill me if you don't like this chapter. I'm not very good at working without my inspirational buddy.

It's now 5.26 A.M. Do you know where your bishounen are? XDXDXD


End file.
